


Father's Son

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is just like his father...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Son

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Snape stared at the bright green of the potion. Same as Lilly's eyes.

Same as Potter's.

Snape lost himself in memories of the green eyed maiden, but they were always tugged back to Harry. That's why he always hated the boy. He could no longer remember Lilly without remembering Harry.

The same eyes.

The same gesture, running a hand through their hair when they were nervous.

The same fire in their eyes.

The same never ending forgiveness.

The same determination.

The same protectiveness.

The same need to take risks to help others.

Snape frowned as he realized he was comparing his perfect Lilly, to the brat. To stop, he thought about the similarities between James and Harry.

Same Hair.

Same face.

Same Flying skill- but Harry never flaunted it.

Same arrogance- But Harry isn't arrogant, if anything he's insecure.

Same Confidence- but Harry didn't seem to ever have any confidence.

Maybe they aren't as similar as Snape once accused.


End file.
